Evil Deceit - Alternate Chapters
by AmethystGold
Summary: Here are some chapters from Evil Deceit that have been edited to remove some detail. Nothing important to the plot has been removed.
1. Chapter 1

**Though this is an edited version of the chapter, all that happens to Bella still happens. The reader will read about it, but with less detail. If you've gotten this far, you know what this story is about. This chapter and the next are probably the roughest for Bella. If you feel you need more information before reading, message me.**

* * *

Chapter 31:

It's not long before Caius returns, striding through the door cool and aloof. He barely spares her a glance before turning behind him and holding the door open for another man.

He's almost as tall as Caius, though not nearly as muscular. He's wearing black jeans, a black, long-sleeved T-shirt, and, most alarmingly, a mask. One of those Anonymous masks, white with a dash of blush on the cheeks and that creepy-as-fuck smile set off by a skinny black mustache, goatee and eyebrows. He must be wearing a beanie or even a ski mask underneath it because none of his hair is visible.

To say he is a startling sight would be an understatement.

Bella scarcely has a moment to process his appearance when Caius speaks.

"Here she is, boss. She's been well behaved for the most part. You've already seen how well she performed with Vicky and Demetri. I was just able to show you some footage of the time I spent with her today. She got a little mouthy, so I had to correct that, hence her sexy red ass. I expect this latest video will get more views than the others combined."

"Thank you, Caius," the man says. But his voice isn't human. He's clearly modulating it through some device. "I saw the recording; you all did an excellent job. You especially, Marie," the man says, turning to face her directly. "We're getting some vigorous interest in our newest inventory. Caius, turn her onto her back."

The man walks toward the door and leans against the wall, watching as Caius quickly removes Bella's restraints, repositions her on her back – with no regard for her sore ass – and reattaches her restraints. When he's done, he reaches into his pocket.

"Here's the item you requested," Caius says, placing a long, thin metal item on the dresser with a small plastic box.

"Thank you, Caius. Leave us."

Caius exits the room, closing the door behind him.

The boss walks slowly to the bed. All Bella can see through the mask are his eyes. But they are red. Clearly, he's wearing contact lenses.

"Paranoid, much?" Bella asks. "Isn't the mask enough? You really have to change your voice and wear colored contacts?" _Shit, that drug Caius forced into her mouth is still making her loopy and has dissolved her verbal filter. She has no reason to doubt Vicky's assessment that this 'boss' is worse than Caius. If she had her wits about her, she'd be keeping her mouth shut and trying to figure this guy out. But that damn drug is doing a number on her._

His head tips side to side as he looks at her, naked and tied to the bed. He reaches out and traces her lips with a finger before laying his hand against her jaw and sweeping it down her neck to her chest. His eyes follow his hand. He cups one breast, squeezing it and pinching the nipple before brushing his fingers to her other breast and repeating the action. He speaks slowly, his voice jarring in its robotic speech, as his hand meanders down to her stomach.

"Not paranoid, no," he says. "This is a dangerous business we're in. I'm merely taking reasonable precautions to protect myself."

"These 'precautions' aren't anything that the others here need to take?"

"They are well paid for the risks they take." His hand slides over her hip and down her leg, stopping at her knee.

"And what exactly is this 'dangerous business' that you're in?"

He looks her in the eye. "I understood that you were quite bright, Marie. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. No matter. I realize you've been rather indisposed during most of your stay."

He turns back to watch his hand, which is now starting up her leg and inner thigh. He uses a knuckle to trace the outside of her pussy. "I'm in sales, actually," he continues as his finger begins to trace her slit.

"Human sales." His finger presses against her clit.

"Sex slaves to be specific." Two fingers push into her pussy, "And you, lovely Marie, are going to bring me top dollar."

"Get the fuck off me!" Bella spits out.

"What a dirty mouth you have." He pumps his fingers slowly. "I'm sure we could make better use of it."

"You fucking freak! You don't get to –"

He moves so fast Bella doesn't have time to process his intent and in the next moment, he slaps her hard across the face. Her eyes immediately well with tears at the hot sting on her cheek, and she tastes blood in her mouth.

"You listen to me, you little bitch! I OWN you now. You don't get a say in anything in your life anymore. Now I can make this easy for you, or I can make it hard for you, but that reality is not going to change. You are mine for the time being, and I get to do with you what I wish. I think now is the perfect time for you to learn that lesson."

Bella's eyes go wide with the implication of his words. Although what she's endured so far is humiliating and debasing, she hasn't been raped. Supposedly that is only because this man made her off limits. But it's becoming clear to her that she isn't off limits to him.

"Now, you looked lovely with the gag in your mouth, but I have other plans at the moment. Plus, I want to hear you."

He goes to the foot of the bed, untying Bella's restraints from the bed, leaving them attached to her ankles. He then does the same with her wrists, keeping the straps of those restraints in his hands.

"Up you go," he says, pulling her to a sitting position by the straps. "Now, we're going to start with that dirty mouth. You're going suck my cock until I come down your throat. On your knees now." He gives a tug to the straps, but she pulls against them and shakes her head.

"Suck your own dick, asshole!"

"My, my. Well, I was afraid this might be the case. That's why I had Caius bring in my favorite training tool. I find it's very effective."

He walks toward the dresser, and when the slack on the straps runs out, he yanks hard, pulling Bella off the bed. She almost falls to her knees, but a quick scramble keeps her on her feet. He keeps pulling her forward until he reaches the dresser.

For a split second, she considers attacking him, but realizes that would be futile without a plan to escape the room and the building. Instead, she settles on resisting him at every opportunity.

'Now, this really is a lovely little device," he says, turning to her with the item in his hand. He holds it up. It's a strip of flexible metal, about half an inch wide, smooth silver. "It's adjustable, you see?" he shows her how he can put the loose end through the buckle and change the size. "It will fit just about anywhere; your ankle, your wrist, even a single finger if I wanted. But I'm not interested in playing around today. I'm just going to put it in the most impactful location." He reaches up and wraps it around her neck, fastening it in back. It's a snug fit but not restrictive.

"Oh yes, that's very pretty on you. Now, here's the fun part." He opens his hand to show a small plastic box. It reminds Bella of the remote to her garage door opener at home. It's about that size with a button on it and a small flat dial. It makes her extremely nervous.

"What is it?"

"I'm so glad you asked! It's the remote for your electric shock collar." To her horror, he pushes the button and immediately there's excruciating pain pulsing and rotating rapidly to different places around the collar.

"Ah!" she screams. She brings her hands to the collar and tries to pry her fingers underneath it. She manages to get one finger between the collar and her skin, but it simply takes the shock for that tiny area and increases the collar's pressure around her neck, making the other shocks more painful.

As quickly as the pain started, it stops. The boss makes a show of holding his hand open, his finger far away from the button.

Bella's panting, her eyes are watering, and she's feeling slightly nauseous as she looks into his crimson eyes.

"That's the lowest setting," he says. "So, let's try again. Get on your knees."

Bella's hurt and terrified. Maybe she's suffering from some sort of drug hangover, but for some reason, she thinks that if there's one person here she needs to stand up to, it's this boss.

She takes a wobbly step back from him as she shakes her head.

Again, without warning, he pushes the button. She doesn't know how long he holds it, but clearly the first time was hardly a sample. She falls to her knees, and the shock stops as she tumbles forward to her hands. She's staring at his shoes when the nausea rolls her stomach. She actually regrets not eating that sandwich because as she vomits, all that comes up is spittle. She would have loved to spew chicken salad all over his shiny black shoes.

As she fights the dry heaves, she watches his shoes disappear from view. She realizes that the one time she's left unrestrained, she's too sick to move.

The shoes reappear in her field of vision. "You really are making this much harder on yourself than you need to. Drink this." He squats down and holds out a plastic cup of water.

"You're just going to drug me again," she says, her speech slightly stilted.

"Yes. But not right now. I told you that tonight you have some lessons to learn, and for that, you need to be conscious."

She looks up at him.

"Drink. You'll learn I seldom repeat myself," he says, holding up the remote.

Bella quickly takes the cup and drinks it down.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? And that's all you have to do, Marie. Just follow instructions and do as you're told."

He stands, yanking Bella to her feet by the straps and kicking the cup away. "Let's try this over here."

He walks to the bed and turns around.

"Now . . . on your knees," he says.

Bella looks him in the eye and then away.

"Didn't I just say that I don't like to repeat myself?" he asks. She looks at him again, and he raises the remote.

She's still feeling sick from the last shock, and she doesn't want another. She does the only thing she can do. She slowly starts to move toward him.

"That's just the way. Now, kneel." He pats the top of her head when she complies, and then he sits on the edge of the bed. "You should move a little closer." He yanks suddenly on the straps of her wrist restraints, causing her to tip forward, her face landing in his lap.

"Now you've got the right idea!" he laughs as she slides her knees closer to the bed and leans back on her heels. "I'm the one who gets to sit back and relax now, not you! This is when you service me. I don't do any work unless I wish to. It's your job to undo my pants. Don't dawdle now."

Reluctantly, Bella reaches up and unbuckles his belt. She then unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper. He's not wearing underwear, and when his hard cock is released, it points directly at her face.

"I can help with the next part," he says, tugging his pants down below his hips, and then tucking the straps to her wrist restraints snugly under his ass. "There, that gives you access to everything. Now let's find out if you are any good at giving head. Honestly, it wouldn't break my heart if we had to spend a little extra time on this lesson."

She looks up at him but doesn't move.

He sighs. "Really, Marie? You're going to play shy?" He strokes himself as he talks. "You don't expect me to believe you've never sucked a cock before, do you?"

He leans forward, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her against his cock. "Now open up, or a little shock therapy will be the least of your worries."

With the one hand on her neck holding her head immobile, he takes his other thumb and forces it into the corner of her mouth, finding the gum behind her last lower molar and pushing hard, forcing her mouth open. He shoves his cock into her mouth and pulls her to his body until her nose is buried in his pubic hair.

* * *

Throughout the next several hours, the boss forces Bella to perform several sex acts including oral sex on him, and making out with and fondling Vicky. He uses the shock collar multiple times. Sometimes it's just a jolt to remind her that she's wearing it, but a few times the shock is longer and at a higher intensity. These attacks literally bring her to her knees with nausea causing her to throw up what little remains in her stomach, or to endure painful dry heaves.

The worst shock comes after he forces her to make out with Vicky. Once Vicky is sent from the room, the boss commands Bella to lie back on the bed as he announces it's time to fuck her. Her mind finds it hard to process what's going to happen, but after the worst shock yet, she accepts the fact that there's nothing she can do to prevent it.

Unceremoniously, the boss rapes her.

When he's done, he pulls out of her and fastens his pants. Bella, her face buried in the sheet wet with tears, snot, and bile-scented spit, tries to be silent as she cries.

"All right, roll over and lie with your head on the pillow; time to secure the restraints again."

Bella does as he says, trying to ignore the feeling of his come leaking out of her and avoiding looking at him as he buckles her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Rest while you can. I'll see you again very soon." He tweaks her nipple, and then Bella listens to the scrape of his boots against the floor as he leaves. The locks turn, and Bella begins to tremble and shake from the trauma of being raped, the physical toll of repeated electric shocks, and from the cold as she lies naked on the bed with no covers.

With no outside cues, she has no idea how long she's left there. She realizes this is the first time she's been left alone like this without being drugged, but she's too traumatized to take advantage of the opportunity.

At some point, she dozes off because she's awakened by the boss fiddling with her restraints and positioning her to his liking. When she's on her hands and knees, he climbs onto the bed behind her. He speaks to her once, telling her to spread her knees wider. When she does so, he moves closer and pushes himself into her. This time he's nearly silent, with just a slight grunt as he finishes.

He climbs off the bed, buckling her restraints so that she remains on her belly, then he leaves.

The next thing she knows, Vicky is rousing her. She takes her to the bathroom to use the toilet, and Bella finally can brush her teeth. She's been staring at the floor the entire time, but after she rinses her mouth, she glances in the mirror and sees Vicky's reflection. She's sporting the ugliest black eye Bella has ever seen, and Bella can't help her sharp intake of breath.

"Don't worry about. It looks worse than it is," Vicky says.

"Oh. Okay," Bella says, realizing that she doesn't really care either way. She has her own problems.

"How about you?" Vicky asks.

"Don't worry about it. It's worse than it looks." Bella's rather proud of herself for the clever turn of the phrase. It's amazing what a few, drug-free hours will do to your brain.

"Hey," Vicky says gently, "I know this isn't where we want to be. But it is what it is, yeah? I see that Caius caned you. He did that to me once, too. It will hurt to sit for a few more days, but then it'll be fine. As for the rest, it's just sex, it doesn't mean anything. Just don't piss anyone off, and you should be fine."

"Sure. This is all peachy. Right as rain. Just fine," Bella says aloofly as she fingers the collar at her neck.

"I heard the boss had those things. Did he use it?"

Bella's eyes meet Vicky's in the mirror. What Vicky sees there has her quickly looking elsewhere.

"Yeah, well, let's get you back to bed," she says, ushering Bella out of the bathroom.

Vicky has Bella lie on her back on the bed and reattaches the restraints. Just as she finishes, the door opens, and the boss enters, mask in place.

"Leave." He says to Vicky, who is quick to do so.

"Hello, Marie. Happy to see me?" he asks, walking to the bed and lengthening her wrist restraints slightly.

Bella doesn't answer. She's afraid that anything she says will get her a shock and she finally has her wits about her enough to hold her tongue.

"Not feeling chatty? No matter." From the foot of the bed, he grabs her ankles and yanks her down until her arms are fully extended, wrist restraints pinching her skin. With her leg restraints slackened, he roughly pushes her knees apart as he climbs onto the bed. He unfastens his pants and pulls them down just past his hips, then leans forward, holding himself up on one elbow while he uses his hand to guide his cock, then thrusts into her without preamble.

"You know," he begins speaking as he thrusts leisurely. His face just a few inches above hers. "Some men say that one cunt is the same as the next. All pussies are the same in the dark and so on."

He stops talking as he changes his angle and his pace a little. Bella is aware of the friction of his shirt fabric against her torso. He's wearing a button-down today, and one button scrapes uncomfortably against her belly in tandem with his thrusting. She tries to focus on that small discomfort in order to block out the larger trespass he's committing.

"You make me almost want to argue that point, though" he continues. "I have to wonder," . . . thrust, thrust . . . "if it's this good when you're just lying there taking it," . . . thrust, thrust, thrust . . . "how much better it would be if you were actively participating?"

She squeezes her eyes shut at the idea.

"Oh well. I'll get off either way." With that, he speeds up his thrusts, pushing into her harder each time. The scratch of that one button becomes more painful. Painful enough for her to focus on.

Eventually, he finishes, coming with a drawn-out groan. He's still semi-hard when he pulls out and fastens his pants before readjusting her and the restraints. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water.

"Drink this."

"Is it drugged?"

"Yes. Because I want you sedated."

"No."

"I really don't give a shit if you drink it or not. I was merely offering you the easiest option." He sets the glass down on the bedside table then walks to the dresser. He opens a drawer, and she hears a few soft noises before he turns around holding a small syringe filled with liquid.

"I want you sedated, so sedated you will be."

Her eyes go wide as he steps to the bed and firmly sticks the needle into her upper arm.

"Enjoy your time in la-la land. I'll be visiting you while you're there." With that, he turns, tossing the syringe into the wastebasket before leaving.

Bella doesn't feel anything unusual at first. Apparently, this drug works a little differently than whatever it is they give her in her food and water. Instead of drifting off to sleep, the room spins; she feels dizzy and disoriented. It's an entirely unpleasant sensation that precedes her falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Owlsarebirdstoo, Ann Rodfranco, Sunflower Fran, Tiffany L Cullen, and EdwardsFirstKiss.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.**** No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is mindful of floating on the edge of awareness where it's difficult to make sense of things. There are voices droning on near her. Sometimes they form words she thinks she should understand, but she doesn't. Sometimes a word is almost recognizable, but then it slips away.

Sometimes the voices are very close to her. There's one that is nearly mechanical, with no warmth or tone, that especially frightens her, but she doesn't know why.

Then, one time she opens her eyes, and it makes sense. She sees the ceiling light and knows what it's called. She feels her head on the pillow and knows what it is. She looks around and can give proper names to the bedside table, dresser, and door. Then she tries to move, and a greater awareness descends with the delicacy of a sledgehammer. In that split second, she knows she's restrained and being kept against her will. She remembers the boss visiting her, forcing her to give him a blow job and raping her. Repeatedly. She remembers the prick of a needle in her arm.

She struggles to catch her breath as the terror of her situation blooms anew in her chest. As a way to gain control of herself, she starts to take a physical inventory. She wiggles her toes, moves her legs, torso, and arms the little bit that she is able to. As far as she can tell, she's physically okay. She is sore between her legs but doesn't dwell on that fact.

She has cotton-mouth combined with the remnants of a bitter, medicinal taste. She desperately wants a drink of water. As soon as she recognizes that thought, her stomach growls loudly, letting her know she's also very hungry.

How long she was incapacitated by the drugs he gave her, she has no idea. She can't even guess the last time she ate or drank something. It appears that Vicky was correct in telling her she wouldn't always be given food.

Bella ignores the hunger pains and tries to make the most of this time while she's coherent. Charlie always taught her to pay attention, collect as much information as she can, and look at it objectively.

She still has no idea where she is or who these people are who have her. She has no idea how long she's been here, but she fears it's been more than a couple of days. Caius can whip the shit out of her and doesn't hesitate to do so. "The boss" – whoever the fuck he is – put an electric shock collar around her neck. He's used it on her several times, and it's a horrible experience. She doesn't want to repeat it. They've told her they intend to sell her. To whom, where, or when that will be, she doesn't know.

Vicky is the closest thing she has to a friend in this place. Her advice is to keep everyone happy. She's told Bella she's seen girls disappear. Bella realizes she has no idea how long Vicky has been here, but it's evident to her that she gets used as a sexual plaything. Though Vicky has indicated there is heavy security where they are, all Bella knows for sure is there are multiple locks on her door. Oh, and what she's told is a camera.

In addition to Vicky, there's the boss, Caius, and Demetri who she's seen for herself. It's been implied that there are other men around, but she hasn't seen them. Christ, why has it taken her so long to put these things together? Charlie taught her better than this. But then there are the drugs, so, yeah, maybe she shouldn't be too hard on herself.

If she can manage to escape this room, would she be able to escape the building? Once she did that, would she be able to find help? Is she still in Seattle, or maybe in the middle of nowhere? Wait, one thing at a time. If she can get out of this room, can she get any further?

She has no idea. She certainly couldn't overpower any of the men she's seen. She needs a weapon. A gun would be ideal, and Charlie trained her on how to use a variety of them. She hasn't seen one, but probably the men carry or have access to them. A knife could also do in a pinch. Wait, could she picture herself plunging a knife into the neck of the boss? Bella considers this for a moment before deciding that yes, she could.

If she could get to the dresser, she might find useful items. She needs to look for a way out of these restraints because, now that she's lucid, she knows how critical it is that she tries to get away before they move her somewhere else. This is not her life, and she won't accept it meekly. Her life is home with . . . Edward. She feels physical pain in her chest when she thinks about him, given what she did with J. She has no idea what she will find if she is able to make her way back to him. She knows couples who have worked through cheating and come out on the other side of it, still together. It's not easy, but it can be done. But it wasn't just cheating. Likely, Esme will have been bending his ear, working to alienate him from her further. And what about now? After everything that's happened to her, would he even want her? Bella's heart sinks at the thought.

There's no way to know until she's out of here. But there's one thing she is certain of: this is not what her life will be. She will get back to her old life; to Edward, if he wants her; to Charlie . . . Or die trying. That she knows. And she will fight for it. She has to find a way out.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, the boss and Vicky entering.

"Hello, Marie. You're awake right on schedule. It's good to know the team is properly managing your sedation protocol. Vicky, take her to the toilet and let her brush her teeth, then get her back here quickly."

"Yes, sir." Vicky releases Bella's restraints and helps her stand as he watches. Bella sways a bit, and her knees start to buckle before Vicky stabilizes her with a hand around her waist.

"Careful there," he says. "You've been out for quite a while."

Bella shakes her head to clear the slight vertigo she's experiencing, and then Vicky takes her into the bathroom. After she uses the toilet, she takes the toothbrush Vicky offers and eagerly cleans the awful taste from her mouth. She also takes advantage of the opportunity to greedily drink some water from the faucet out of her cupped hands.

When she stands, Vicky quickly runs a brush through her hair.

"I think you'll get to have a shower soon, but not right now," she says.

A shower is the least of Bella's concerns, so she says nothing as Vicky brings her back into the bedroom.

"Stand right there," the boss instructs, as they reach the middle of the room. "Leave us, Vicky." She quickly exits the room as the boss comes to stand before Bella. As always, she's naked except for the collar he put on her.

"You really are lovely," he says. "We've had quite the active bidding on you. Of course, you make such engaging videos, and that helps." He brings a hand up and fingers her collar. "Are you feeling obedient today?"

She merely stares at him, refusing to look away from his disturbing red eyes.

"Ah. Would you like a refresher?" he holds up the remote. Her eyes dart to it.

She really doesn't want to be shocked again by this fucker. It takes all her focus to recover from the pain, and she needs to be clear-headed if she has a prayer of escape. At this moment, she recognizes that Vicky was right. It is 'just sex.' She needs to get through whatever it is he has planned for her, because she knows it will happen with or without her consent. If she can avoid the shock collar, she might be able to find a way out of this.

Her eyes flick back to his. As she holds his gaze, she gives a small shake of her head.

"Pity," he says, sliding the remote into his pocket. "I have this for us today, though." Out of his other pocket, he pulls out a length of rough twine. He walks behind her, pulls her hands behind her back, and ties her wrists together tightly. When he's done, he stands in front of her again.

It seems his plan is to simply assault her as often as he can. Maybe he thinks she will come to accept it as normal. Hell, she's so eager to avoid another electric shock she doesn't even resist when he puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her to her knees. Maybe she is becoming numb to the abuse.

He shoves his cock into her mouth and uses her that way for a few minutes before making her stand and bending her over the bed. He rapes her from behind, forcing her to yell out how much she likes it. She suspects this is another video that will make its way onto the web.

When he's done, he fastens his pants and then speaks as his hands stroke down her arms, and he begins to untie the twine. "You're becoming such a good little girl, Marie. I wanted to make you talk dirty last time I fucked you, but you were unconscious, so I had to wait until now. Still, it wasn't bad, even though you just flopped around like a rag doll. You're going to make me a lot of money."

Bella blanches at the confirmation that he raped her while she was drugged, but she pushes through that to fish for information. "And when will that be?" she asks as he forces her onto the bed and works to attach her restraints.

"Soon, but that's nothing you need to worry about." When he's done, he goes into the bathroom and returns with a glass of water. She presumes it's drugged. "Now, drink up."

She tries to think of a way to avoid drinking it but knows he will just resort to injecting her. As he puts it to her lips, she's struck with an idea based on something she used to do as a little girl. With that giving her a glimmer of hope, she willingly swallows the liquid.

The boss puts the glass on the nightstand, then strokes her hair. "I'll see you soon, Marie, even if you don't see me."

She shivers at the implication of more visits while she's unconscious, then he turns and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

Bella thinks for a moment about how she used to anger her mother when she was forced to at least try a bite of everything on her plate. Her mother called it a 'no thank you' bite. She had to taste it, and then if she really didn't like it, she could say 'no thank you' to a larger helping. The problem was that Renee was a horrendous cook; often, the mysterious globs on her plate really were awful. Bella mastered the ability to make herself vomit without putting her finger in her mouth, thereby making it look like it was not intentional.

She closes her eyes, works her tongue around to produce excess saliva, and then holds it in her mouth. Taking a breath, she starts trying to force her throat and digestive system to regurgitate the liquid. Then, at the right moment, she lets the gathered saliva slip to the back of her throat. It hits at just the right moment and throws her efforts to force the action into the real thing. She turns her head to the side as far as possible as her stomach forces the liquid up and out. There's not a lot and it really just dribbles out of her mouth onto the sheet.

Bella keeps her eyes closed and simply lies there. Unsurprisingly, a few moments later, Demetri comes rushing into the room with Vicky on his heels. Vicky runs to the bathroom for a towel while Demetri goes to the bed. He quickly checks Bella's pulse and then lifts an eyelid to look at her pupil.

"Well, she appears fine," he says, stepping back as Vicky comes to the bed to wipe Bella's face.

"Maybe it's because she's had so much of the med, plus she hasn't eaten in a while," Vicky offers quietly. "Do you think she needs another dose?"

"Nah, it's pretty fast-acting and she's already out like a light. That's enough. I don't give a shit if she lies on a wet sheet, it's her own fault. Plus, the bitch threw up just as you started really sucking me off. Let's go finish the party, Vic." He grabs the towel from her hand and tosses it into the corner, before taking her wrist and dragging her from the room.

After they leave, Bella keeps her eyes closed, knowing they watch her. She's not so naïve as to think she could actually escape right now, but she desperately needs some time when she can think clearly and maybe make a plan.

The boss says she'll be moving soon, presumably to someone who has bought her. God, how is this her life? How is human trafficking even _a thing_ in this day and age? Well, that thought will have to wait for another time. How can she get out of this?

She needs to get out of this building. If she is ever taken out of the room, she could get an idea of what the building is like; see what sort of security there really is. Once outside, there are too many unknown variables, and she will just have to wing it. Yes, getting out of the building is her first goal.

So, if she finds a path out of the building, how can she deal with any people she runs into? Charlie insisted she learn basic self-defense at an early age and she's continued to study it, even taking one class that focused on how to use common, everyday items. She knows there's rope in the room, though it's probably a long shot that she'd ever get to the point of tying someone up. She could use it to choke someone, though. That has merit. She has no idea if there's anything sharp in the dresser. Hell, just a pen would be something! She's pretty sure she won't run across any garden tools. Pots and pans, maybe if she stumbled into a kitchen, but nothing to count on. There are woefully few items she is sure of. Of course, all of this presumes that the boss won't be around to zap her collar. That would take her out of the game instantly.

She pauses in her thoughts as she realizes the collar isn't locked around her neck. When the boss showed how it worked, it was a simple, adjustable, sliding-type buckle. If she ever had her hands free, she could just remove it. Now _this_ gives her some real hope.

Her stomach growls, reminding her that she is very hungry and feeling a bit queasy. She also recognizes that she's getting a bit loopy. Some of that drug probably did get into her system, and there's not much she can do about it. She's feeling better having thought about some possible plans and drifts off hoping that when she wakes, they'll feed her and let her shower.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter we are back to Edward, Charlie and the crew, so there will be no alternate chapter posting. We are getting close to Bella's rescue. Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you to Owlsarebirdstoo, Ann Rodfranco, Sunflower Fran, Tiffany L Cullen, and EdwardsFirstKiss.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.**** No copyright infringement is intended**


End file.
